1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for frictionally controlling a person's descent on a rope-like material suspended form a building or other elevated structure.
2. Description of the Realated Art
Two pertinent prior art patents of the many prior art patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,658 Brda and U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,956 Eger. The Brda patent discloses a friction cylinder and a pivotally mounted control around which passes the descending rope. The rope then pases between a concave braking surface. Manually positioning the braking surface control lever controls the rated of descent of the device. The Eger patent discloses a device in which the descending rope encircles a helical rotatale cam with means for adjusting the friction and thus the rate of descent.